Refusal Type (Merciless)
Refusal Type (Merciless) is the second stage in The 10th Angel Strikes!. Battleground *Zeruel spawns 6.7 seconds into the battle. *After 29.7 seconds, Doge Dark spawns infinitely every 60~80 seconds. *After 53.3 seconds, Gabriel spawns infinitely every 60~120 seconds. *After 80 seconds, Zoge spawns infinitely every 80~100 seconds. *At 106.7 and 186.7 seconds, the number of Doge Darks spawning is increased. *At 133.3 and 213.3 seconds, the number of Gabriels spawning is increased. *After 160 seconds, Ginger Snache spawns infinitely every 100~120 seconds. *After 240 seconds, Gory spawns infinitely every 120~180 seconds. Strategy (ft Nurse Wuffa) Lineup: * Power-ups: Rich Cat, Sniper the Cat * First row: Manic Mohawk (30), Manic Tank (30), Metal Cat (Level 20), Manic Lion (30), Manic Island (30) * Second row: Fishman Cat (35), Seafarer Cat (34), Maglev Cat (33), Cyberpunk Cat (33), Awakened Bahamut (30) * Notes: Having a Rich Cat and a Metal Cat is required for having this strategy work because Zeruel 1-shots practically everything except EVA units (it deals 150,000 damage.) Having a high-leveled Cyberpunk and Maglev can help you out significantly here for crowd control, money, and time. The Sniper Cat is not technically required but also really helpful because Zeruel is immune to all other debuffs, and because it allows for your damage dealers to get more hits in. Seafarer is used for his cost-effectiveness and his 50% chance to survive a lethal strike. Gameplay: * Spawn Metal Cats whenever you can. They are your main meatshields. When you have enough money for a Cyberpunk Cat, send one out. Having a stack of these is crucial because the battle only gets more difficult the longer you drag it out, similar to Heavenly Tower's Floor 30 and 40. * When the peons start to spawn, use your damage dealing cats to kill them (Maglev, FIshman, Seafarer, Manic Island,) and spawn a Manic Lion to prevent Gabriels from pushing. Continue doing this, making sure your cats get a hit on either Zeruel or the peons without dying, until Zeruel dies. This takes a while. * Note that the Zoge has 30,000 health, the Ginger Snache has 36,000, the Doge Dark has 40,000, the Gabriel has 52,000, and the Gory has 60,000 health. What this means if you're low on money (if you're bad at timing like me so you spam everything, not Nurse Wuffa) is that you should use Maglev/Bullet Train Cat to mop up kills. The table below gives you the minimum level needed to one-shot the one-shottable peons with Maglev/Bullet Train Cat, along with the damage that Maglev/Bullet Train does. Bullet Train caps out at 47,250 damage without Cat Combos, so Gabriel is not in this list. Mandated Cheese (ft EVA collab units) Once you get Kaworu and Cat from PONOS (July 25, 2019 for the current collab,) use the You Will Find Happiness Combo with Shinji and Cat to boost your EVA-killer ability from 5x to 25x. Then literally spawn any Uber with the EVA-Angel killer ability 3 times to kill Zeruel. Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s02068.html Category:The 10th Angel Strikes! Category:No Continue Stages